Ending 26: Shiroi Yuki
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Shiroi Yuki es el ending 26 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 459 hasta el episodio 470. Sinopsis Este ending se centra en una noche nevada; la pantalla se divide en dos, en una parte Ran camina en forma pensante por las calles de un pueblo de casa antiguas. En la otra mitad se pasan imágenes del pueblo, mientras los copos de nieve caen; en el segundo 0:42 aparece un cartel colgado del aniversario de Detective Conan, seguido de una imagen de Conan (luego hacen un breve resumen del episodio que acaba de terminar). Para finalizar aparecen, Conan y por detrás Shinichi con caras de felicidad, entonces Ran mira al cielo y sonríe. Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = ORENJI iro tomoshita heya no mado Kazoku no warai ga kikoeru Kouen doori kaerimichi shiawase ni suru to chikatta Shiroi yuki mada koko ni kioku no toge Kanashimi ga nukenai no ima mo zutto Shiroi yuki oboeteru ano yakusoku Haku ikigoto ni anatawo omou Wasurenai sou ima mo ano hitotoki Kajikamu yubisaki atatame Tsukanda yuki no hakanasa ni gin'iro no namida nagasu Shiroi yuki mada koko ni kioku no toge Kanashimi ga nukenai no ima mo zutto Shiroi yuki BENCHI sae iro wo kaete Machiwabite iru koibito-tachi wo anata wo omou Ato dono kurai dono kurai nakeba ii no? Mada suki to chikau Give me your love...your love... one more time baby ai shite iru... ato dono kurai dono kurai mateba ii no? mada shiroi yuki ga...anata ni tsutaete oh my love... Shiroi yuki mada koko ni kioku no toge Kanashimi ga nukenai no ima mo zutto Shiroi yuki oboeteru ano yakusoku Haku ikigoto ni ai wo tsutaeru Shiroi yuki mada koko ni kioku no toge Kanashimi ga nukenai no ima mo zutto Shiroi yuki BENCHI sae iro wo kaete Machiwabite iru koibito-tachi wo Anata wo omou anata wo omou |-|Inglés = The room’s window lit up in orange I can hear the family’s laughter On the way home by a park, you promised you’ll make me happy White snow, there’s still a thorn from memories The sadness won’t go away even now and forever more White snow, that promise I still remember With each breath I take I think of you I won’t forget about that moment, yes even for now Warming our cold numbing fingers I shed a silver tear at the fleeting snowflake I grabbed White snow, there’s still a thorn from memories The sadness won’t go away even now and forever more White snow even changes the color of the bench And waits for the lovers, I think of you How much more, how much more should I cry? I still vow that I love you Give me your love... your love... one more time baby I love you How much more, how much more should I wait? The white snow still... please deliver it to you oh my love... White snow, there’s still a thorn from memories The sadness won’t go away even now and forever more White snow, that promise I still remember With each breath, it delivers my love White snow, there’s still a thorn from memories The sadness won’t go away even now and forever more White snow even changes the color of the bench And waits for the lovers I think of you I think of you |-|Español = Una luz naranja se refleja en la ventana de una habitación Y puedo escuchar a una familia riendo, En nuestro camino a casa a través del parque Prometiste hacerme feliz. Nieve Blanca, espinas de los recuerdos que aún permanecen La tristeza no ha desaparecido, ahora y siempre Nieve Blanca, recuerdo esa promesa Con cada respiro pienso en ti Incluso ahora, no puedo olvidar ese momento Cuando tomaste mis entumecidas manos y las calentaste Llore lagrimas plateadas entre la fugacidad de la nieve Nieve Blanca, espinas de los recuerdos que aún permanecen La tristeza no ha desaparecido, ahora y siempre La Nieve Blanca cambia incluso el color de la banca Pienso que los enamorados, esperan y anhelan Como yo a ti ¿Cuánto más debo llorar? Te juro que aún te amo Dame tu amor... tu amor Una vez más baby, te amo ¿Cuanto? ¿Cuanto tiempo más debo esperar? La blanca nieve aún está aquí... déjame decirte Oh mi amor... Nieve Blanca, espinas de los recuerdos que aún permanecen La tristeza no ha desaparecido, ahora y siempre Nieve Blanca, recuerdo esa promesa Con cada respiro pienso en ti Nieve Blanca, espinas de los recuerdos que aún permanecen La tristeza no ha desaparecido, ahora y siempre La Nieve Blanca cambia incluso el color de la banca Pienso que los enamorados, esperan y anhelan Como yo a ti Te amo... Curiosidades *También es el ending de la OVA #07. Imágenes Ending 26 Mai Kuraki 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 26 Mai Kuraki 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Ending 26 Mai Kuraki CD.jpg|CD Ending 26 Contraportada edicion especial.jpg|Contraportada edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings